The Melody of the Love
by Rirukasabe
Summary: Gray y Juvia amigos de la infancia que son separados a los 8 años, después de 10 años se reencuentran pero como "As cold as Ice" vs "Rebellious Girls" GruVia, NaLu, GaLe y Jellza ¡Capitulo 3: Bajo el mismo techo (NaLu)!
1. Rival

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de HIRO MASHIMA, pero la historia si ¬¬.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Dialogo: Hola- ella

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola]

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Música cuando se canta****: **_Esto es algo…_

**Advertencia:** **Estoy malísima de salud pediré a mis padres que me lleven a hacer una pequeña inspección por que realmente el dolor cada 5 minuto viene Dx y duele mucho; n; y lean mis notas más largas que mi historia Dx.**

**Noticia:**** Tengo una página en facebook solamente ingresen en la página pongan en el buscador rirukasabe fanfiction ese es: 3.**

**Capitulo 1:**** Rival.**

_La oscuridad se revela ante mí_

_Mostrándome lo cruel que puede ser_

_Mostrándome la parte mas oscura de la misma…_

…

_Así como encontré aquella luz_

_En la oscuridad ¿Si? Me sorprendí_

_Ahí me di cuenta de que por que_

_Siempre solo estaba jamás vi aquella luz_

-Que me llamaba en la oscuridad …-alguien entro en el cuarto de un pelinegro.

-Gray sal ya de este sótano… como puede estar aquí esta lleno de polvo achu ah- el pelinegro miro al chico de pelo rasado y siguió ejecutando la guitarra- Este lugar esta más sucio que mi habitación uf créeme ahí no querrías ni entrar…

- Natsu puedes irte trato de hacer una nueva canción….

-Okey solamente lo dije antes de que tu hermana venga a regañarme a mí…

-Okey… okey bye

-Bye…

-_Promesas no cumplidas, batallas sin sentido alguno, peleas por ¡idioteces!..._

-¡Gray! Sal ahora mismo a allí si no quieres que te seque por las orejas de allí…

-Tch yo me quedare aquí solo eres mi hermana y para sobrar hermana adoptiva no eres mi madre…- una persona abrió de golpe la puerta.

-TE DIJE QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ…

-Ya ah que molesta pero déjame terminar esta música…

- Gray sal ahora mismo de esta habitación o tu saldrás de aquí sin guitarra y te quedaras en casa sin concierto…

-Okey que quieres que haga…

-Limpia la casa- el pelinegro asintió y empezó a limpiar la casa lo más rápido que pudo y lo termino en 30 minutos término de escribir la música, se dio un baño y se preparo para el concierto.

-Ya me voy vuelvo tarde…- Gray salio de su casa y llego a un club había un grupo en el escenario que ya termino de hacer su presentación para un concurso que se suele hacer cada un mes en aquel club.

-Por favor el grupo "As cold as ice" prepárense para su presentación ahora tendremos un pequeño descanso de 2 minutos- Gray fue tras el escenario y tropezó con alguien pero siguió caminando si ninguna importancia.

-Tch chicos siempre tan irrespetuosos…- el pelinegro dio vuelta.

-Como me llamaste…

-Mmm irrespetuoso… problema…

-Si ese es el problema…

-Que bien… *sonrisa*- la joven ni siquiera dio vuelta para mirarlo y luego se fue.

-Tch ah me retraso… ya llegue

-Jaja creímos que no íbamos a llegar…

-Se okey apurémonos

-Si go…- los cuatro chicos de la habitación salieron afuera (una cosa que tengan en cuenta por esta vez no pondré la música guía solamente pondré la letra pero en el capitulo 2 ya lo haré)

_Go…_ _The darkness is revealed to me_

_Showing me how cruel it can be_

_Showing me the darkest of the same ..._

_..._

_Just as I found that light_

_In the dark What If? I was surprised_

_Then I realized that that_

_Always alone never saw that light was_

_They called me in the dark_

_..._

_But inside was darkness light_

_I learned that everyone has their_

_Dark side and a good side_

_So try to be as you are not_

_Put a mask false_

_That hide the great person you are (:D)_

-OH aplauso muy buena música... se prepara el otro grupo "Rebellious Girls"

-¡Ah! Vamos chicas- un grupo de chicas subieron al escenario con la ropa holgada y rasgada se podría decir una onda obviamente rebelde.

_Today wake up and think in everything_

_That eh eh I lived and given_

_Realize that life_

_It is cruel but still_

_It gets good memories_

_Remember life is like a_

_Game you have to know how to lose and_

_Earn to continue the_

_right Path_

_But the smile is a key_

_That door opens not forget_

_Smile and you open the door_

_Towards the light that will accompany_

_Even in the darkest_

_Do not forget smiled Dark_

-Ah te amo Erza

-OH te amo Lucy

-¡Te amo Levy!

-¡Ah! Te amo Juvia-chan- uno de los integrantes del grupo de Gray dio vuelta y miro a la pelirrojo quien también lo miro y empezaron a hacer una guerra de mirada, en otro lado estaba un chico con los pelos rosados quien no paraba de mirar a una rubia, alado de el estaba el otro integrante con pircing el cual sonrió al ver una chica enana en el grupo y por ultimo Gray quedo mirando a la peliazul del grupo la cual le dijo irrespetuoso pero a pesar de todo no podía separar su vista de ella hasta que la peliazul le miro, el conductor del concurso miro a ambos chicos (okey ese conductor seria el que habla por el micrófono el que dice "el siguiente grupo es" ese es: 3) y hablo con los jurados.

-Mmm… el vocalista principal de "As cold as ice" sube al escenario Gray y la vocalista principal de "Rebellious Girls" puede venir aquí Juvia-chan- ambos jóvenes miraron al conductor y se quedaron parados en el escenario (el grupo de Juvia se bajaron Dx no explique eso)- Los jurados decidieron que ustedes dos hagan un dúo y lo ejecutores de los instrumentos serán los invitados de esta noche.

-Yo no cantare sin mi grupo ellas son mi familia…

-Esta bien Juvia canta tu sola…- grito la pelirrojo con las otras chicas sonriéndole.

-Tú también Gray canta solo….- grito un chico de cabellos azul sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

-Mmm… okey esta es la música… se llama THE MELODY OF THE LOVE go…

I wake up a new day

Start me with droopy eyes

I go out and I see-ambos chicos se miran y sonríen y empiezan a cantar mejor (este primer párrafo canta Juvia-chan: D)

….

A new day begins and the sun

He smiles, then I think to do

With my friends but I go out and I see relapse- ambos siguen sonriéndose (Gray canta este párrafo: 3)

….

Both looked at each other and smile ...

We create a tender scene ...

So calling attention ...

So- ambos miran al publico (em… la primera línea cantan juntos después de esto "…" canta Juvia luego ambos y ultimo Gray)

….

We looked at both

We approach

Slowly smiling

in the spirit

With the happy spirit

Feeling butterflies in the stomach

Floating in the clouds

Like a dream come

In a fairy tale,

So we approach and

We smiled embarrassed and blushing.

-¡Ah! Hermoso dúo

**Nota de la autora.**

**Wii olis volví: 3 espero que le guste este nuevo fic lo ice con mucho cariño esperaba subir ayer pero tuve un problemita y lo saque hoy espero que le guste nos leemos el próximo mes por que estaré de examen bye nos leemos.**

**Rirukasabe se despide feliz por que por fin subio el fic :3:**


	2. Universidad

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de HIRO MASHIMA, pero la historia si ¬¬.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Dialogo: Hola- ella

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola]

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Música cuando se canta****: **_Esto es algo…_

**Capitulo 2:**** Universidad.**

**-**Ah hermoso dúo…- ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron cansados (obviamente el que canta entenderá esto por que es agotador cantar ¬¬), ambos jóvenes de bajaron del escenario pero del lado opuesto (pondré el link al final del capitulo (esta vez no me olvidare) x3)

-¡Oh! Juvia-chan cantaste muy bien 3…- una multitud de chicos se acercaron a la pobre peliazul, que ya no sabia que hacer.

-Juvia… permiso… chicos…- las integrantes del grupo se acercaron al lugar en el que se encontraba la peliazul.

-Juvia no te hicieron nada…- una joven de pelos rojos, más conocida como "La Titania" la que se encarga de la batería y debes en cuanto suele cantar.

-No Erza-san…

-Mejor no vamos a casa ya es tarde…- una joven de estatura pequeña de pelos azules, ondulados en la punta, ejecuta el bajo, y acompaña a Juvia en algunas canciones, como voz de fondo (en las música siempre hay otra persona que canta además de la vocalista principal)

-Cierto… puedo pedir que traigan la limosina, si quieren…- una joven de pelos rubios, el cual estaba recogido en dos coletas, quien ejecuta la guitarra eléctrica

-Si no te molesta Lucy-san

- ¡Aw! Gray-kun canto espectacular pero creo que seria mejor, sin aquella estúpida integrante de "Rebellious Girls" esa tal Juvia mmm Loxar…

-Pero ella canto con nuestro Gray-chan…- las chicas se empezaron a quejar frente al pelinegro que las miraba con una gota estilo anime en la nuca ((\(*w*)/))

-Ya tranquilas chicas… no importa Gray Fullbuster de "As Cold as Ice" no volverá a contar con esa chica….

-Espero que así sea Gray-kun…

-Gray, Ultear llamo, y no estaba nada feliz…- el mencionado sintió un escalofrió.

-Lo siento chicas pero debo marcharme…- el Fullbuster corrió.

-Espera Gray… ya se fue… ah *suspiro* yo quería conocer a las chicas de "Rebellious Girls"…- dijo decepcionado un joven de cabellos rosa, el cual ejecuta la guitarra eléctrica- Jellal…

-¿Qué sucede Natsu…? Si es algo de "Rebellious Girls" em… vete tú solo…- dijo un joven de cabellos azules, escribiendo un mensaje y sonriendo, el peliazul al igual que la chica de pelos rojos ejecuta la batería y debes en cuanto canta.

-Por que nadie quiere irse conmigo *sollozo* ¡Gajeel! Ven vamos con las chicas del otro…

-Púdrete…

-¡¿Eh?! Pero no te dije nada… y además, estuviste mirando a la vocalista secundaria en toda la canción…

-Cállate idiota…- el joven con piercing y cabellos negros golpeo al pelirosado, el joven con piercing ejecuta el bajo dentro del grupo y debes en cuando también hace unas voces rara, para darle un poco de terror a la música.

-Ah *suspiro* ya se fueron todas las chicas… oe Gajeel o es para mi o Jellal sonreía a la pelirroja del grupo de las chicas…

-Si también me di cuenta de eso…

-Cállense yo no la estaba mirando…*sonrojo*

-Si claro…- digieron al unísono ambos

En la casa de Gray:

-¡Gray! Te dije que limpiaras….

-¡Y eso ise!

-¡No limpiaste tu habitación!

-¡Y…! *silencio*

-Shh vete a limpiar ahora…

-Arrr…- Gray fue a su habitación y la cerro en un portazo- Agh por que no puedo quitar a esa chica de pelos azules de mi cabeza arrr…- el joven tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza y miraba el techo- Jac era bonita *sonrisa*- el joven siguió mirando el techo y poco después se durmió.

Al mismo tiempo en el departamento de Juvia:

-Agh *suspiro* Juvia por fin está en casa *suspiro* El chico con quien Juvia canto era muy lindo *sonrojo* etto… como era su nombre… Gray… Gray Fullbuster aw… que lindo…- Juvia entro en su habitación y luego se durmió.

Al día siguiente en la universidad:

-¡Gray! Por fin llegas… te habías tardado mucho…

-Si… solamente falta 5 minutos…

-Para que lleguen los profesores *ironía*

-Aun que Gajeel todavía no llego…

-Allí v- los tres chicos quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a Gajeel con una chica de pequeña estatura, poco después se fueron a lados opuestos.

-Buenas…

-¡Eh! Quien es ella…

-Deja de molestar Natsu…

-Jaja no sabía que te gustaban las ratas de biblioteca…

-Cállate Gray y no le digas así…

-Mmm ¡Te gusta!

-Cállate

- Jaja Natsu tiene razón…

-Oe esa no era la integrante de "Rebellious Girls"

-Si…

-Como te atreves a salir con la integrante de nuestro rival…

-Gray deja de crees el "macho que se respeta"

-Ultear me llamo de noche…

-Por que mi hermana habría de llamarte…

-Para decirme que… toda la noche estuviste susurrando un nombre…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Y… era el nombre de una mujer…

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Quién es la afortunada jaja…?

-Cállate Natsu, mi hermana hace de todo para fastidiarme…

-Si claro… *ding, dong, dang*

5 minutos antes de que suene la campana patio:

-Agh Juvia por fin vienes…

-Lo siento Lucy-san, como Juvia vive sola tiene muchas cosas que hacer, ya sabes es complicado…

-Es raro que Levy tarde para venir a la universidad…

-Si Erza, siempre viene antes de las 06:30 a.m., cuando entramos a las 08:00 a.m.

-Mmm Juvia ¿Por qué tardaste hoy en venir?

-Etto Erza-san, sabes que Juvia vive sola…

-Pero venias temprano…

-Agh Erza-san atrapaste a Juvia, había dormido tarde por que etto… no eh podido quitar a ese chico de cabellos negros de mi cabeza…

-Jaja ¿Cuál el chico con el que cantaste?

-Etto si… es tan lindo aw…- sus amigas las miraron con una gota detrás de la cabeza estilo anime ((\(*w*)/)) por que Juvia entro "en su mundo" y empezó a fantasear, quien sabe que cosas.

-Esa no es Levy…

-Si es…

-Quien es ese chico que está con Levy-chan…

-Ese es el integrante del grupo "As cold as Ice"

-No puede ser… Levy-chan engañando a Rebellious Girls…

-Shh recuerda que nadie debe saber eso…

-Levy engaño a Juvia…*llorando *

-Se acerca, Juvia deja de llorar…

-Hola chicas…

-Hola Levy-chan *modo yandere: activado*

-¿Qué sucede Ju-chan…?

-Levy-chan ¿Qué hacías con el integrante de "As cold as ice"? *llorando*

-Etto *nerviosismo* déjenme explicarles…

-Más vale que tengas una buena explicación Levy-chan…

-Tranquila Ju-chan… etto… como sabrán, estoy practicando para sacar mi licencia de conducir…

Flash back.

-Ding, tarara, tarara…

-¿Dónde está mi teléfono…?- Levy se agacho y lo encontró en la alfombra del auto- Es Jet… Ho…

-¡Auch!

-¡Ah!… un fantasma…- la joven bajo del auto, resbalo por la pequeña llovizna, cerro los ojos esperando un golpe que jamás llego.

-Oe cuidado- ambos chicos se miraron, obviamente con esa clase de cercanía como no podrían mirarse- Eres la enana de "Rebellious Girls" mmm… Rei…

-No soy enana y soy Levy… Levy Mc…- la joven no pudo continuar, por que el chico punk la había callado con un beso- ¡¿Pero que…?! Mi primer beso…- la McGarden se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-Ese beso solo equivale 0,20% y por ser el primero 0,30% del 100% del daño que acabas de hacer a mi pierna y a mi muñeca derecha…

-Es decir que falta 99 cosas que tengo que hacer por ti…

-Em… algo así… ¿vives sola?

-Si…

-Que suerte… entonces me quedo en tu casa… no tenía ganas de buscar uno…- el chico trata de levantarse- Me ayudas, más el alojamiento en tu casa vale 0,50%...

-¡¿Qué es…?! *suspiro* como terminara esto…

-No lo se si te esfuerzas tal vez, solo tal vez termines rápido… oe ayúdame…

-*suspiro* Esta bien… - la joven ayudo al chico a sentarse en su auto.

-Agh que chatarra andante…

-No le digas así a Hikari…

-¡¿Eh?! Como llamas Hikari a un auto que no ilumina nada…

-¡¿Eh?! No le digas así a Hikari-chan…

-Agh jac no tengo ganas de discutir con una niña de kinder…

-¿Qué? Agradece que no te haya dejado en la calle…

-Jaja shh e-na-na…

-*suspiro* Mejor no digo nada…

-Jaja gane…- la joven rió por la actitud de un niño del chico, poco después llegaron a la casa de Levy- Oh es chico, pero cómodo…- la McGarden fue a la cocina a preparar ramen- Oe enana me gusta el ramen de pollo con picante, no pollo normal…

-Está bien no comas entonces…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te atreves a responderme así enana?

-Con mi boca *sarcasmo*

-¡¿Qué?!- el joven se levanto, se fue hacía la cocina, Levy dio vuelta, el chico se esforzaba para no caerse, con la dificultad de caminar, resbalo por un pedazo de fideo y callo sobre la pobre McGarden.

-¡Ah! Aléjate…- decía la McGarden desesperada por lo cerca que estaban.

-Jaja esto vale 0,10 y esto…- el joven volvió a besar a Levy pero está vez, por la falta de aire se separaron- Y… esto vale 0,10 *sonrisa*

-¡Kya!

-Ya…- el joven se levanto y le dio su mano para que la joven se levantara, cenaron y…

-¡Ah! ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

-Shh quiero dormir…

-Por que dejas tu instrumento que ejecutas sobre el mió…- la joven bajo el instrumento y lo dejo en el suelo.

-Ey *suspiro* tengo sueño bye…- el joven agarro la manta, dio vuelta, durmió.

-¡¿pero que…?! *suspiro* espero que no se mueva y no ronque…- la joven se acostó alado del chico, el cual dio vuelta y encontró a la joven durmiendo.

-Jaja *sonrisa*- el joven abrazo a la chica y así durmieron. En la misma mañana.

-¡Kya!

-Agh shh…- ambos chicos estaban muy cerca, tanto que sentían sus respiraciones rozar sus rostros- Jac calladita te ves más bonita *sonrisa*- la joven se sonrojo y se levanto.

-Apúrate tengo que irme a la universidad…

-Agh pero si son las…- saco su teléfono celular y miro la pantalla- Son las 07:20 a.m.

-¡¿Qué?! Lu-chan, Ju-chan y Er-chan ya habrá llegado…

-¿Qué… que?

-Ah… yo uso el baño primero….-la joven entro y en 5 minutos salió.

-Por que te apuras tanto faltan 40 minutos…

-Ah…- la joven iba de un lado a otro apurada- Ya está el desayuno…

-Jaja okey…- el joven entro en el baño y salio del mismo 10 minutos después.

-Ah me voy…- la joven iba a irse, pero una mano agarro antes que ella el picaporte.

-Tu me esperas enana vale 0,90%

-*suspiro* apúrate…- el joven para fastidiar comía lo más lento posible pero en 10 minutos lo comió todo, la peliazul estaba al borde del colapso.

-Ya podemos irnos…- la joven abrió la puerta y tomo la mano del chico y empezó a correr, hasta estar a una cuadra de la universidad, comino lento para que su agitación desapareciera.

-Agh tardamos 9 minutos en llegar aquí *suspiro*

-Jaja enana ¿Cuánto esperas soltarme la mano?- la joven no se dio cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo la mano del chico.

-Agh cuando lo agarre *sonrojo*

-Cuando salimos de casa…- ambos estaban frente al portón del colegio faltando 5 minutos para la entrada.

-Nos vemos…

-Oe… vallamos a casa de nuevo juntos así que me esperas…- el joven uso su mano para disimular el sonrojo y luego se marcho y la chica simplemente sonrió.

Fin del flash back.

-Aw y como se llama…- pregunto Lucy a su amiga que estaba algo sonrojada.

-Se llama Gajeel- justo cuando dijo su nombre sonó la campana, la única que escucho fue Lucy.

-Vallamos juntas a clases.

-Okey…

En otro lugar el grupo de chicos:

-Jaja Gajeel tiene novia *cantando*

-Y tu no…*cantando sarcásticamente* bastardo…

-Oe ya se está haciendo tarde- decía Jellal mirando el reloj de la universidad.

-Nos regañaran los molestos profesores…- decía Gray mientras se iba con Jellal al pasillo.

-Okey…

En el pasillo:

Juvia/Gray: Iré al baño…

Natsu, Jellal y Gajeel/ Lucy, Erza y Levy: Okey…- Gray y Juvia iban de lado contrario despidiéndose de sus amigos, Juvia piso mal por que aun le costaba usar los tacones, la joven choco con el chico y ambos cayeron, quedando Gray sobre Juvia.

-Auch… au…fíjate por donde caminas

-Jac por que no te fijas t- ambos chicos se callaron por la cercanía, hasta que Gray noto algo en la chica, tenía un mechón celeste, en lo que sería una peluca de color negro, el joven sonrió- Jaja por que no te quitas la peluca…

-Etto J… no puedo quitármelo…- el joven se acerco, agarro la peluca y se la quito.

-Tú… eres la integrante de "Rebellious Girls"

-Jac y tú de "As cold as Ice"

-Eres la que me llamo irrespetuoso…

-No me equivoque… así parece…

-Agh eres…

-¿Qué soy…?

-Ustedes chicos de que clase son…

Gray/Juvia: Primera hora clase "A-2"- ambos se miraron, por su cara se podría decir que decían "Agh 3 horas con el/ella"

-Hace 10 minutos había tocado la campana, si no lo notaron mocosos…

-Mal- la joven agarro la mano del chico, para que no digiera algo que terminaría en un problema con el profesor- Pero que…

-Agradece te salve el pellejo…

-Jaja tu…- antes de que pudiera terminar la joven lo callo con un beso y luego se separaron por la falta de aire, el joven estaba sonrojado al igual que la Loxar quien sonrió.

-Jaja se hace tarde.

**Nota de la autora.**

**Hola okey mátenme tarde muchísimo en subir este capitulo espero que le haya gustado es para los fanáticos/as del GaLe y el GruVia obviamente (ah) saben este fic es el que mas me estoy esforzando viendo animes de música y doramas ahora mismo termino un dorama y estoy que lloro T-T es uy bueno al igual que el fic se pone mejor ¿Por qué Juvia beso a Gray tal vez lo explique en el próximo capitulo o no? Chan xD **

**Gracias a: Meigore, Medaka-chan y ErzaScarlet-Sama.**

**Rirukasabe se despide feliz por subir por fin el capitulo –w-.**


	3. Bajo el mismo techo (NaLu)

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de HIRO MASHIMA, pero la historia si ¬¬.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Dialogo: Hola- ella

El otro lado del teléfono: Hola [Hola]

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa el personaje: _**Que es esto… es raro**_

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Música cuando se canta****: **_Esto es algo…_

**Capitulo 3:**** Bajo el mismo techo (NaLu) (música: You've fallen for me- Jung Yong Hwa)**

El pelinegro quedó como estatua en el pasillo, en cambio la peliazul sonrió, luego se fue a clases y el pelinegro la siguió.

-¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?!- ambos se miraron y no respondieron- Malditos mocosos…- cada vez que el profesor hacía una pregunta Juvia lo respondía, el joven pelinegro ni siquiera disimulaba mirar a la peliazul, la cual se ponía cada vez más nerviosa- Señor Fullbuster… puede explicar la pagina 39 del libro…- el joven improviso lo más que pudo, había estado muy distraído mirando a la joven- Ah deberías sentirte avergonzado de dar esa clase de explicación…- la joven Loxar sonrió.

-Tch… profesor si quieres puedo explicar…

-Gracias señorita Loxar…

-En la pagina 39 del libro…- la joven empezó a explicar, el pelinegro la miraba, para especificar, estaba mirando sus labios _**"Sus labios rosáceos, carnosos… Pero que demonio estoy pensando…"**_ la peliazul termino de explicar y luego sintió la mirada del pelinegro por detrás, se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba- Profesor me siento mal iré a la enfermería…

-Yo la acompañare profesor…- el chico se levanto y siguió a Juvia, el Fullbuster agarro la mano de la joven y bajo las escaleras con ella- ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!

-Eso debería preguntar yo… ¿por qué me mirabas?

-¿Por qué me besaste…?

-Jaja tch pronto lo sabrás…

-¡¿Qué?! oe espera…- la joven cruzo cerca del chico por que iba a la enfermería, cuando cruzo cerca del chico colapso, antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, el joven la agarro- Oe ¡¿te encuentras bien?! Oe…

En otro lugar antes de que Juvia besara a Gray:

Una rubia subía las escaleras en busca de la puerta de su primera clase, hasta que chocó con una chica.

-¿Tú eres Lucy…?

-Si… *nerviosismo*

-¿Tú estás saliendo con el integrante de "As Cold as Ice"? Natsu… ¿verdad?- el grupo de chicas, sacaron una tablet, entraron en la página del club, que realiza eventos mensualmente.

-En este articulo sales con Natsu-kun…- la joven agarro la tablet y leyó "El integrante de As Cold as Ice, Natsu; fue encontrado con la integrante de su grupo rival Rebellious Girls, Lucy" la rubia se sonrojo al ver la imagen, aparecía ella tomada de la mano con Natsu sonriendo- Es cierto, ustedes están saliendo…

-No… *sonrisa nerviosa* la joven recordó el por que estaba en la casa del chico, apresuró el paso, para no llegar tarde a su clase. Para su mala suerte ahí estaba el pelirosado y Erza con una mirada penetrante.

-Hola Lucy…- dijo un joven pelirosado con una enorme sonrisa, la joven saludo con la mano y sonrió. Miro los asientos y solo había uno, el cual era alado del pelirosado- Luce te reserve este lugar para ti...- la joven se sonrojo y sintió una aura maligna y una mirada penetrante.

-Gracias…- Erza se acerco y se sentó en la silla enfrente de Lucy.

-Lucy tendrás que explicarme… no mas bien dicho… tienes que explicarnos lo ¿que sucede entre tú y Natsu?- la rubia sonrió nerviosamente.

-Erza te lo contare en el receso… ya que estaremos todas juntas…

-No se como Juvia se tomara esto… espero que no haya nada entre tu y Natsu…- la pelirroja dio vuelta por que el profesor había entrado, la clase marchaba sin ningún problema hasta que el pelirosado tiró un "avioncito" (si jamás no lo hiciste no tuviste infancia x D) a la rubia, quien lo abrió "A la salida, vamos a un comercio a comprar el ramen para la cena; D Natsu" La joven sonrió y asintió al chico, quien bajo la cabeza sonriendo con un poco de sonrojo, la rubia se sorprendió al ver al chico así, pasaron las horas, y llego la hora del receso:

-Falta Lu-chan ¿Dónde estará?

-¿Qué raro? Juvia no suele tardar mucho en llegar, Lucy cuéntame ¿Cuál es tú relación con Natsu?- la joven sonrió nerviosamente.

-*suspiro* Okey te lo contare…

Flash back.

-Agh hace frió… tengo que bajarme rápido de está escalera…- la joven rubia resbalo por que la escalera del departamento tenía un poco de escarcha, el cual se rompió mientras se bajaba- Ah…- espero a un golpe que jamás sintió, lo único que sintió fue una cálida mano agarrándola, abrió un ojo y luego el otro, allí se encontró con una hermosa sonrisa de un chico de cabellos rosados que llevaba una funda guitarra eléctrica, la joven se sonrojo.

-Jaja que hacías allí…

-Saludando a un dragón *sarcasmo*

-En serio… ¿Dónde está?

-¿Eh? Obviamente me estaba bajando de la escalera…

-Por que no te bajas por el ascensor…

-Estoy escapando de unos señores…

-Por que escapas de ellos eres… una gangster (*pandillero *delincuente)

-No… agh ahí vienen…- la joven bajo de los brazos del chico, y lo acerco a ella, así quedando muy cerca sintiendo sus respiraciones- No digas nada… etto impro…- la chica fue callada por el chico, quien lo beso.

-Jac estos chicos de ahora… no se atraganten jaja…- ambos chicos se separaron y ambos estaban muy sonrojados (jaja lol hasta yo me rió de lo que escribí x D)

-¿Por qué me besaste…?

-Jaja agradece te ayude…

-Pero… era…

-¿Tu primer beso? Jeje el mió también *sonrojo*- Lucy sonrió y ambos empezaron a reírse.

-Jamás creí que mi primer beso seria con un desconocido…

-Jaja yo menos… oe tienes hambre…

-No… *gruñido*

-Ese gruñido dice otra cosa… ven te llevare a casa para comer algo… *tomar mano* te gusta el ramen…

-Si…- subieron las escaleras del departamento que está alado al de la rubia, _**"había vivido allí y jamás se di cuenta"**_ entraron en el departamento y allí estaba un gato azul.

-Eh vuelto Happy… traje tu leche…- el gato salto por el chico y le lamió la cara- Pasa no te preocupes…

-Mhm…

-Y… ¿cómo es tú nombre?

-Lucy Hearthfilia…

-Hearthfilia… lo había escuchado antes…- el chico ponía el agua caliente en el envase de ramen y se acerco a donde estaba la rubia, quien agarro el envase de ramen.

-Au quema… y el tuyo…

-Natsu Dragneel… ya pasaron 10 minutos… Itadakimasu…

-Itadakimasu…- ambos empezaron a comer.

-Nya…

-Shh Happy deja de molestar a nuestra invitada…- Lucy con los palillos, saco un fideos y se lo dio al gato- No… su dieta de la luna...

-Jaja…- el joven miro a la rubia sonreír y se sonrojo.

-Oe Luce…

-Es Lucy…

-Si, si Luce ¿volverás a tú casa?

-No lo se… si aquellos señores siguen recorriendo está zona… no podré regresar a casa…

-Si… quieres puedes quedarte aquí… *sonrojo*

-Cómo p- el joven la tapo la boca.

-*toc toc* Ya voy… *susurro* Shh no digas nada…- el joven abrió la puerta.

-Buenas… mmm siento la molestia estamos buscando a una chica rubia si la ves, llámame…

-Está bien adiós…- el joven cerro la puerta y se acerco a la rubia- Oe ¿Por qué esos señores te buscan…?

-Es solo que…

-Asaltaste a una abuelita… eso es cosa de Satán…

-No… es solo que la empresa de mi padre fue a la quiebra… como ah tenido retraso de pagó de cuenta me están buscando para que los pagué, o peor trabaje con- el joven la tomo de la mano.

-No permitiré que eso suceda… te ayudare a mudarte aquí… yo dormiré en el futón y tu en la cama…- la rubia se sonrojo por la seriedad y lo lindo que se veía el chico (futón es la típica cama japonesa que es para el suelo, piso, etc.)

-¿Cómo podría es tú casa?

-No te preocupes por eso… solo quiero que estés a salvo *sonrisa*- la joven se sonrojo.

-Está bien, pero déjame ayudarte con los pagos del departamento…

-Okey… *sonrisa*- así los días pasaron hasta que llego el invierno-Agh hace frió… *tiembla*

-Natsu… entra a bañarte se hace tarde…

-Pero hace frió y mucho…- la joven suspiro, agarro al joven, fue al baño, abrió el glifo y tiro al joven en la tina (jaja Natsu te entiendo x D)

-Ya está la cena… apúrate antes de que se enfrié…- el joven salió del baño temblando (hace frió T-T) comió lo más rápido posible el ramen, fue al baño a limpiarse los dientes, Lucy hizo lo mismo, la joven se acostó en su cama y sintió algo incomodo- Kya Natsu ¿qué haces aquí?

-Luce… tengo frió…

-Para eso está las sabanas…

-Pero el calor corporal es mejor…

-Pero

-Shh…

-Natsu… tengo que… decirte algo…

-Si… dime Luce…

-La empresa de mi padre… se está recuperando… es decir… que etto…- el joven entendió lo que trataba de decir la rubia, abrió los ojos y ambas miradas chocaron.

-Tú… etto no puedes irte… por que…

-¿Por qué…? ¿Qué…?

-Por que…- el joven se acerco a la rubia y la beso, luego se separaron y el la abrazo- Por que me gustas Lucy…- la joven sonrojo a más no poder _**"Puedo escuchar su corazón latir rápido… al igual que el mió…"**_

-Yo… también… Natsu… ¿Natsu?...- el joven estaba durmiendo, la rubia sonrió y durmió abrazada por el.

Interrupción del flash back.

-¡¿Qué es decir… que…?!

-Shh Levy habla más despacio…

-Entonces… es decir que tú y Natsu… *sonrojo* durmieron junto esa noche…

-Etto… si Erza-san…

-Espera… después del evento de ayer… tú te fuiste a tú casa…

-Mmm… no exactamente la limosina… etto pedí al conductor que me dejara en una estación de buses… y de allí camine… hasta llegar a casa…

-Y… está foto cuando la sacaron…

-Ayer… en la noche… les explicare…

Continuación del flash back.

Lucy llegaba del evento del club, camino lentamente, hasta que escucho unas fuertes pisadas, empezó a caminar más lento, agarró su mochila en que llevaba su guitarra eléctrica y giro para golpear a la persona que estaba tras ella, pero, se tropieza con sus propios pies (baka ¬¬) y la persona que estaba atrás de ella, la agarra.

-Jac Luce ten cuidado alguien creerá que lo quisiste abrazar…- la joven se sonrojo- Vamos a casa…- el joven tomo la mano de la rubia.

-Oe Natsu…

-Si…

-Me gusto tu presentación… ejecutas muy bien…

-Jaja… la tuya estuvo bien… también… pero…

-¿pero…?

-Me gusto más tú… *sonrisa*- la joven se sonrojo a más no poder (por Dios Natsu *hemorragia nasal* x D)

-Jeje…

-oe Lucy… hay una pregunta que te quiero hacer….

-Si… dime…- ambos entraron en el departamento.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-No hay más ramen…- la joven se calló y su mente repitió la pregunta del pelirosado- ¡¿Qué?! Etto… *sonrojo*

-Lucy… ¿quieres ser mi novia…?

-Etto… s- fue interrumpida por el abrazo del joven.

-Te quiero…- el joven lo susurro en el oído de la rubia, quien se sonrojo- Vallamos a comprar ramen…

-Si…- ambos se tomaron de la mano y bajaron la escalera, sonriendo sonrojados.

Fin del flash back.

-Es decir… que… tú…

-Shh Levy-chan…

-Si Juvia se entera se muere…

-Pero… están saliendo…

-Si… *ding dong dang*

-Que raro Juvia no apareció…

-Si…- las chicas se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

En la enfermería a la hora del receso.

-Enfermera ¿qué sucede ella?

-Está joven ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Juvia Loxar…

-Ah si… Juvia Loxar sufre de narcolepsia…

-Narcolepsia…

**Nota de la autora.**

**Me da pereza escribir okey… ._. acorte el cap iba a ser mucho mucho más largo y como quiero que sufran nyajaja okey lo corto aquí espero que les halla gustado mi primer Nalu –w-.**

**Rirukasabe se despide happy y adiós regreso en septiembre tengo pruebas D:**


End file.
